Cause baby I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream
by Readysetrockit
Summary: Or the one where she's the talk of the town and his new flame is burning him.
1. Incredible Things

_Nice to meet you,_

_Where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_.'

They met at a lofty soirée.

In a red dress that left little to the imagination, _she_ was the _belle of the ball _and his eyes never left her.

His Armani suit was one of where they came from, _she_ noticed, as his liquid velvet voice coaxed _her_ to feign her interest in his Business antics.

_Her_ eyes drifted off to _**him**_ instead.

To say she didn't expect their gaze to meet would be a lie.

She knew what she wanted as she waltzed with the male in front of her, and it sure wasn't him.

His intense gaze didn't waver from the beautiful her as she appeared to have the time of her life with the rather interesting business tycoon who stood quite her superior in height.

It didn't take long for her to mingle in with the men of all kinds throughout the night, just _finally_ twirling into _him_ as a particularly spicy song boomed from the speakers.

With _his_ mysterious aura and _her_ boldness, they were an incredible thing of absolute beauty.

Or so they _seemed_.

**Will contain angst.**

**Short chapters.**

**Frequent Updates.**

**A light Read.**


	2. Suit and Tie

_'New money, suit and tie._

_I can read you like a magazine_.'

She watches _him_ dress his upper half from the doorway, first a formal blue collar, then a black blazer.

She caught the way he fumbled with his tie, the way his nimble fingers pressed against the satin. He wasn't used to this, she noted, but outer confidence definitely must not have been a new concept when it came to less private matters.

The kitschy print slid up his fingers, mimicking a small zipping sound. His bold eyebrows raised then lowered in the mirror as if to vouch for his beautifully chiseled features.

With a small nod to himself, he was seemingly confirming just how dashing he looked. (_Quite egotistical of him,_ she thought, though it was perfectly okay when she did it.)

Her slender body almost _swayed_ to the grand dining hall, where she gracefully lowered herself onto her cushioned, gold seat.

His dapperly shined shoes padded across the floor as he sent her an arrogantly toothy half-smile and a flirtatious wink.

_"New Money_,"

She mused with a smirk.

"Shall we toast?"

_"We shall_."

This time, it was she who sent a wink.

...

A/N: So I go back to school tomorrow. Coming back from Christmas break is like waking up from a dream. Oh my squash, I'm not ready!

Thanks for reading!

Good night guys!


	3. Good For a Weekend

...

'_Grab your passport and my hand_

_'Cuz I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_.'

"You know love, we should really plan something for tomorrow evening."

_His British tongue reverberated throughout the open space_.

"_Really_, now?"

_Despite her obvious interest, he was oblivious_.

"It would be just _grand_ to visit Paris. The Eiffel Tower must be a magnificent sight to see this time of year, the falling leaves and all. Don't you think so?"

_Cue the absent-minded murmurs as she scribbles something down in that fluffy, pink journal of hers_.

"_Mmhm_."

"Great. I should make sure to have a jet prepared, yes?"

_'New money_'.

_Scoffs_.

"As if we would fly on a _public_ airline."

_'New money_.'

"No First class either, I take it?"

"_Please_. Upgrades are given quite too frequently in the first class seating arrangements. You could be sitting next to the scum of the _earth_."

"That's not very nice, darling."

_Sighs_.

_'New Money_.'

"Neither is Ebola."

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the favorites and follows. It's awesome that you like it.

Give me something to chew on, though! I need some reviews here! No pressure though!:) (**_REVIEW_**, **review**, _review..._review...)

Night guys! Love you!


	4. Down in flames

..

'So it's gonna be forever,

Or its gonna go down in flames.'

"You're _cheating_ on me?"

She pauses,

"We _kissed_."

He's _raging_ now,

"Why would you _lie to me_, Allison?"

_Eye roll._

_'New Money_.'

"I didn't _lie_."

He falters, and there is just enough of a breakage for her to see the real wound.

'_Oops, I did it again_.'

"Okay. Why did you, hm, _stretch the truth_?"

"I like to see how much it can bend _before it breaks_."

_Silence_.

"Paris was really great, you know. So many," _an innocent smile_, "men."

_Silence_.

"Oh, and those _accents_! They were nothing short of swell, really. They put our British ones to shame."

_Heavier silence_.

"_Sexy_, really. I even got one lad's number. Let's see," She digs into her Prada bag.

"What was it? Louie, _no_. Paulo, nope, Carter? Man, there were just _so many_."

_Silent seething_.

"I can't _wait_ to call him. Maybe he'll buy me-"

"_Enough_!"

_Heavy panting_.

She has honestly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected response.

"I get it. You want out."

_His soft tone then surprised_ _her_.

"I am head over heels for you and if you think you can claw your way out of this relationship you are mistaken."

_She gulps at what feels to her as a threat._

"If you really want out, you're going to have to work for it, _love_."

Leaving her dumbfounded, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped, he heads up to run himself a nice, stress-relieving bubble bath.


End file.
